


The White Rose and the Red Dragon

by StarfyreStorm



Category: The White Princess (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tudor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfyreStorm/pseuds/StarfyreStorm
Summary: A poem dedicated to Elizabeth of York and Henry VII
Relationships: Elizabeth of York Queen of England/Henry VII of England
Kudos: 10





	The White Rose and the Red Dragon

Born a Princess in a Kingdom at war,   
the daughter of a beloved warrior King.  
The blood of a Water Goddess racing through her,  
a daughter of the white and the purple rose.

He was born a dubious heir,   
his mother saw his royal destiny.  
When the White Lion destroyed the White Swan,  
He was sent to the Celtic Court for his safety.

With the death of the White Lion,  
giving way to the ascension of the White Boar.  
The White Queen and the Red conspired,  
to wed the Red Dragon to the White Rose.

The Red Dragon gained what he needed,  
by swearing an oath to wed the White Princess.  
With those he needed by his side,  
he flew to Albion, ending the reign of the White Boar in a flash of Fire and Steel.

On a cold, winter day,  
the Red Dragon kept his oath.  
He wed the daughter of Albion,  
forever staining the White Rose Red.


End file.
